Christmas Needs No Title
by Ciel In A Dress
Summary: Having somehow scaled her wall, he was hanging from the rail of the gutter. That was new.
1. Christmas Eve

**A/N: This is actually Ciel In A Dress' beta reader here, and I am the one who wrote this, but I don't want to publish it to my account because of certain reasons. Anyway, it's a quick something I wrote for Ciel In A Dress as a Christmas present (in addition to the $20 worth of other stuff I got her, in case she's forgotten). Anyway, enjoy, and Merry Christmas, everyone!**

* * *

**Christmas Needs No Title**

_Christmas Eve_

Sakura woke up to three sharp taps on her window. At first, she was terrified; her heart skipped, thinking it was some burglar or serial killer. But then she heard a voice, in a whisper: "Sakura… Sakura…"

She'd recognise that voice anywhere. Quickly, she slipped out of the covers and donned a nightgown on her way to the window. She pulled open the curtain and saw him. Having somehow scaled her wall, he was hanging from the rail of the gutter. That was new.

"Goddammit, Sakura, let me in," Syaoran hissed, shivering. "It's freezing out here."

Sakura smiled at how adorable it was, and opened the window wide so Syaoran could slide himself into her room. Subsequently, they both felt a whole lot warmer.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, struggling to keep her voice down when her insides were doing vaults and jumps of elation. "It's late."

"It's Christmas," Syaoran stated, like it was such an obvious explanation, "so I wanted to spend it with you."

"If my brother finds out…" Sakura didn't want to finish the thought.

"Then he won't," Syaoran said easily. "I'll hide out here until you give me the all-clear."

She pursed her lip, but she undeniably wanted him to stay. You're meant to spend Christmas with the people you love, after all.

Sakura gave in with a sigh to disguise her joy, before crawling back into bed, where Syaoran blushingly joined her. She leaned against him, reaching her lips to his ear. "Thank you," she said. "Now I get to wake up beside you on Christmas Day."

It was the best gift he could've given her. Although, the diamond necklace was a nice touch, too.


	2. Christmas Day

**A/N: I had meant for this story to be a one-shot, but then I got bored, wrote this, and so it's become a two-shot. I actually started writing this chapter right after the first one, but then I put it off, forgot about it, and now, two years later, here we are.**

* * *

**Christmas Needs No Title**

_Christmas Day_

Just as planned, Syaoran was the first thing that Sakura saw as she woke up on Christmas morning. However, his was not the first voice that she heard.

"Hey, squirt! You awake yet?" came Toya's booming voice from downstairs. Next came the sound of footsteps, climbing the staircase, and Sakura quickly realised that she had to do something about the boy in her bed.

"Syaoran! Wake up!" she hissed.

Syaoran struggled to open his eyes. "Hmm? What is it?"

"Keep your voice down," Sakura whispered. "Toya's coming!"

Syaoran's eyes suddenly flew open. With the same swift movement, he sat up and scanned the room for a place to hide.

"The closet!" said Sakura, just as she heard Toya ascend the last of the stairs. "Hurry!"

Syaoran promptly did as ordered, lest he be slaughtered by the fury of Sakura's brother.

It was not a second after Syaoran had closed the closet door on himself that Sakura's bedroom door swung open. "Oh, you're awake," said Toya.

"Yes, I am, so you can leave now," Sakura replied curtly. Her eyes instinctively darted to her closet for the briefest of moments.

"Hmm?" Toya mused. "What's that?"

A jolt went through Sakura. "W-w-what's what?"

"That." Toya pointed to Sakura, who acquired a puzzled look on her face. "The necklace," Toya clarified.

"Oh!" Sakura looked down at the ring of diamonds that circled her neck. She had put on the necklace immediately after receiving it from Syaoran the night before, but she could not tell that to her brother. "Um, Grandfather sent it to me," she lied, "for Christmas."

"Uh-huh," Toya replied. "Looks a bit like a fake to me."

"Just get out!" Sakura shouted, backing her words with a pillow thrown at her brother's head. Unfortunately, it missed its target, hitting the inanimate wood of a closed door instead. Sakura sighed. "At least he's gone. You can come out now," she said softly towards her closet.

As Syaoran emerged from his hiding spot, his first words were "It's not a fake. On behalf of my wallet, I can assure you that it is not a fake."

Sakura laughed. "I believe you." She pulled him close to prove her words. But, again, their moment was cut short, as they both heard Toya's footsteps returning to Sakura's door. What did he want _now_?

"Quick," said Sakura, "go out the window."

The two manoeuvred open the window that Syaoran had used to enter. Sakura now wished that she had not closed it, though it would have meant a flurry of ice and snowflakes freely occupying her bedroom floor. Syaoran propped one leg over the windowsill, but just as he was about to move out the other…

"Hey, squirt!" Toya was at the door and the knob was turning. There was no time.

Before Sakura could stop him, Syaoran took the leap of faith outside. Though his landing was cushioned by some generous layers of snow, there still resounded an audible thump.

Toya poked his head into the room. "What… was that?" he asked, suspiciously eyeing Sakura, who stood with her back to the open window.

Sakura chuckled uneasily. "Uh… Santa Claus?"


End file.
